Bloody Hell
by Angelwings67
Summary: Stokley Parker has transferred into Hogwarts and catches the eye of Harry and Draco, but there is one thing they do not know about her; she's a vampire.
1. The Arrival

"Wake up!" Stokley hears a faint voice by her door.

"Get up your going to be late for school!" Stokley's mother opens the drapes to her window. Stokley gets up and moans as she stretches in the sun light wincing at the brightness. "Come on hurry its 9:30 am!"

she looks to her bed and sees some cloths laid out for her, she grabs them and slips on her baggy "lots 'o' pocketed" pants and puts them on, along with her black shirt that says "the last thing I would do is hurt you, but its still on the list" she grabs her cat Salem and puts him in his carry on.

"Ok grab something to eat it will take us a half hour to get to the train station!" her mother says,

Stokley yawns and grabs an apple. She was never used to waking up this early, usually she woke up at noon, but however she walks to the door and looks behind her and sees her baggage's floating in the air, along with her cat. Stokley walks out to the car and sets all the baggage's in the trunk and holds onto Salem as she sits in the front seat.

"Ok now we're off!" her mother says and starts the car. Stokley finishes her apple and throws it in the trash tin as they drive out of the garage.

"You're going to love Hogwarts, much better education and I went there when I was your age" Stokleys mother says.

Stokley stares out the window and ignores her mother talking. Her mother begins to stop and stares at Stokley's non emotional face. She then stares at the road and wishes she wasn't doing this to her daughter, but yet she thinks to herself that Stokley needs to know about her and her family and may be more excepted at Hogwarts. Stokley stares off into space wondering how this new school will be.

"whats the point of going to Hogwarts?" Stokley asks

"Oh honey, i know your years at Drumstrang weren't all that great but you'll make a fresh start at Hogwarts!" her mother says. Stokley nods and stares out the window again.

When they finally make it to the train station, Stokley pulls out all her baggage's and puts them on a trolley and pushes it to the entrance.

"Well that's it dear!" her mother says. Stokley looks at her mother without emotion; her mother stares at her and starts to cry as she gives her daughter a huge hug.

"Oh I'm going to miss you my dear!" Stokley stands still really embarrassed.

"Uh mum there's people watching!" Stokley's face turns red from her mother's tight hug and she finally let's go.

"Now send me an owl a week you hear?" Stokley nods and starts to push her trolley inside.

"And write about everything!" Stokley nods again watching her mother enter the car

"Oh and come out for Christmas break!" her mom starts the car and waves

"Yes I know mum bye!" Stokley gives off a fake wave to her mother as she watches her leave.

She looks at her watch and it reads 10:30am. "Better go find, uh platform 9 3/4" Stokley says to herself.

She walks down to the platforms and only sees 9 and 10. "Ok there's no 9 3/4" Stokley looks around but doesn't see it.

She starts to remember when her mother said something about running through 2 platforms. Stokley looks up at the platforms and steps back.

"Ok Salem I'd close your eyes if I were you." Salem meows and turns around facing Stokley.

She starts at a slow pace then starts to jog and runs faster and faster to the platforms. She closes her eyes getting ready to smash into the wall. She instantly stops as she slowly opens her eyes to see she didn't crash but she ran right through to the platform. Stokley looks up at the platform number 9 3/4 and smiles at her success.

"Ok Salem lets get aboard!" she hands her trolley to the workers and grabs Salem walking on the train to a compartment.

Stokley walks past 3 full compartments and finally sees an empty one; she sets Salem down and lets him out as he hops on her lap and sleeps. Stokley looks out the window and sees lots of students boarding the train already. She hears the door slide open and she looks to see a lady with a trolley full of food.

"Anything off the trolley dear?" the lady asks.

Stokley looks at the trolley and beams at the berttie botts every flavor beans and the chocolate frogs!

"I'll take about 10 bags of the beans and 5 chocolate frogs there!" she hands the lady her galions and the lady in return gives her the candy.

"Ahh quite a sweet tooth there eh?" the lady smiles at Stokley and moves on to the next compartment.

Stokley looks out the window again and turns to the door as she hears Salem hiss. A tall boy with bleached blonde hair and gray-blue eyes walks in.

"Uh sorry is this compartment taken?" he asks. Stokley shakes her head and goes on to eating her candies.

"Oh I'm so rude my name is Malfoy..." the boy takes Stokley's hand and kisses it lightly "Draco Malfoy" Draco winks at Stokley and she takes her hand back.

"I'm Stokley Parker" Draco smiles at her

"Lovely name" Stokley smiles back and looks out the window.

"You new?" Draco asks.

"Uh yes transferred from Drumstrag!" Stokley answers.

"Ah Drumstrag, Hogwarts is nothing compared to Drumstrag I bet!"

Stokley stays silent not answering. She hears the doors open again and sees 2 fat guys in the door way.

"Draco! Its Potter. He says trash about you!" Stokley looks over at Draco and see he's pretty mad.

"I'll get that Potter!" Draco gets his wand out and stands up "oh I'm sorry I'll be but just a minute. Stokley lets out a fake smile and nods as Draco leaves.

Stokley looks out the window again letting Salem play with a chocolate frog. she turns her head to the door again and sees to red headed twins pop in.

"Oh sorry is this Dracos compartment?" they ask.

"I guess so?" Stokley shrugs and stares at the boys.

They seem to whisper at each other for a moment. Stokley stares at them wondering what they are talking of.

"Oh pardon us we are so rude! My name is Fred and this here is George!" Fred points to George and they smile.

Stokley smiles back being confused all together.

"we were going to lay a stink bomb in here but since such a pretty lady like yourself is in here--" Fred stops and lets George continue "we're not going to!" they smile at Stokley and she nods.

"Why would you want to lay a stink bomb in here?" she asks

"Oh Malfoy, see he's a snitch and pretty annoying at times--" "plus it's always fun to see the look on peoples faces when they smell a stink bomb!" they laugh together giving each other a high five.

"Well we better be shoving off before Malfoy gets in here" Fred leaves but George stays handing her a stick of what seems to be TNT.

"Here pull this string and put it into Malfoys pocket!"

"What will it do?"

"Oh don't worry it will just shoot off temporary stinking gas!" George giggles and runs off. Stokley looks at the stick and stares as Salem plays with the string at the end and after a few moments Draco walks into the compartment.

"Damn reached potter!" he mumbles as he walks in.

Stokley remembers the stick and pulls the string as she lightly slips it into his pocket.

"It should burst in a few more minutes" she thinks to herself,

Salem crawls into his carry on and Stokley gets ready to cover her nose.

"What is it Stokley you seem really quiet" Draco says,

Stokley sees a little wisp of gas coming and she starts to giggle as she covers her nose.

"Stokley what in--" Draco sniffs the air and starts to flinch. "Ahh! WEASLY!!!" he screams

Stokley can't help but laugh, the smoke begins to cover the whole compartment. Stokley opens the window and it all drifts away.

"I swear those weasly twins are always causing a ruckus around here! I can't wait till they graduate out of here for good." Draco brushes himself off and Stokley can't stop giggling,

She looks outside and sees its getting dark. "Excuse me I must go change!"

Stokley grabs her robes and walks off to the bathroom to get changed. As she walks out she bumps into someone.

"Oaf! Oh I'm sorry I didn't see where I was going!" Stokley looks up and sees a boy with black hair and glasses hiding the most beautiful green eyes she's ever seen.

"Oh no I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention, I'm Stokley Parker I just transferred from Drumstrag!" she lays her hand out to him and he shakes it.

"Oh well I'm Harry! Harry potter, I'm in Gryffindor" Stokley can't help but stare at his green eyes.

"Well I must be going we'll be arriving soon! Hope you get in Gryffindor!" Harry waves at Stokley and walks to his compartment. Stokley sighs and walks to her own.

As she walks into the compartment she notices the smell is gone, she lets Salem back out to walk around one more time until they arrive at hogwarts.

"What house do you think you'll get sorted into?" Draco asks.

Stokley's mother had told her about the houses, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. Her mom was in slytherin and her father was in ravenclaw, she never knew much about her father only that he died before she was born.

"Well my mum was in Slytherin when she was here and my father was in Ravenclaw, I'm not sure" Stokley stares out the window and sees dim lights of Hogsmaede ahead.

"Ahh yes Hogsmaede fantastic place, best shops anywhere."

Stokley nods and remembers her mom telling her about the town outside of Hogwarts. Salem jumps on Stokley's lap and purrs.

"I really do hope you get in Slytherin!" Draco says holding Stokley's hands; Salem stirs and groans a little.

"Really?" Stokley asks looking into his eyes.

"Yes I do!" they move their faces close,

Salem starts to hiss at Draco at his move. Stokley stops and sees Salem jump at Draco scratching his hand.

"Ahhh!" Draco sits back on the other side of the compartment and Stokley grabs Salem as she stuffs him in the carry on.

"Oh I'm sorry he's usually not like that!" she stares at Dracos hand as it bleeds.

"It's not a problem!"Draco says.

Stokley stares at the blood; everything starts to go mute as she licks her lips.

"Stokley?" she hears Draco, she snaps back to life and stares into his eyes.

"Yes draco?" she asks staring back at the blood.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Stokley shakes her head and stares out the window as Draco taps his wand as the scratch and it heals.

The train finally stops and Stokley grabs Salem and heads outside. She steps on the old fashioned brick road and sees about 2 dozen carriages lined up in front of her.

"Come on here's an empty one!" says Draco. Stokley walks over to him and he helps her inside and closes the door behind himself.

"I bet you'll love it here, the teachers are grand especially Snape! He teaches potions"

Stokley nods her head. She looks over at Draco and sees that he's staring at her with longing eyes.

"You really are pretty you know that?" Draco asks her. Stokley blushes and lets out a smile.

She stares out the window and notices that the carriage is moving. She looks ahead and sees Hogwarts approaching. She feels a pair of hands grabbing hers; she looks over and sees Draco holding her hands. Draco moves closer to her for a kiss but stops as Salem hisses.

"I guess your cat doesn't like me much" Draco says

Stokley nods and smiles, the carriage stops and Draco helps her out along with her cat.

"Well here's Hogwarts!" Stokley looks up the huge castle in awe.

"Its magnificent!" she follows Draco inside, all the student's cramp into the main hall, Stokley sets Salem down where all the owls and other pets are laid down. An old woman in green walks up to Stokley

"Are you Stokley Parker?" she asks. Stokley stares at the women at first and nods. "the headmaster would like a talk with you!"

"ok" Stokley looks over to Draco

"go on! i'll meet up with you later!" he says and Stokley follows the green women.

"This way if you may."

Stokley follows the women to a huge statue of an eagle. The women in green says a password and the eagle opens to a flight of stairs.

"enter, hes waiting for you!"

Stokley gulps and walks up the stairs into a nicely decorated office. moving paintings are held all over and a phynix is perched on the desk. Stokley reaches her hand out to pet it but hears a deep voice up above her.

"Stokley Parker?"

"Yes?" stokley answers

"i am Proffecer Dumbledore, your mother has told me all about you through owls." he says walking down some stairs

"she has?" Stokley asks.

"Indeed, and she has told me about your secret." Dumbledore says

"Me being a Vampire?"

"Yes, but you are only half vampire so thats a good thing! you dont need to stay inside all the time...your not alergic to garlic--" Dumbledore is cut off as Stokley speeks

"um, actually sir thats just a myth. Vampires cant be killed by steaks, garlic, or crosses." Stokley explains.

"ah, i see then." Dumbledore says. "but, you do have cravings for blood, and that is a problem...but we can control that."

"with what?" Stokley asks.

"a potion that Proffecer Snape has created" Dumbledore answers. "here, drink this every month before you go to bed. it will help you control your cracings"

"thanks sir" Stokley takes the small vile and puts it into her pocket.

"i will have Snape send it down for you everymonth, he is your house leader in fact"

"what?" stokley asks

"Your from Drumstrang, so you are a Slytherin, like your mother. you dont need to be sorted for that." Dumbledor says while he sits down at his desk

"oh, ok sir" stokley says.

"well, get off with you! go sit down with your house mates!" dumbledor lightly shouts

"ok sir thanks!" stokley runs down the stairs and to the great hall.


	2. Meeting the girls

Stokley ran through the halls and found her way to the slytherin common room. Since she was talking to dumbledore she had no time for the feast. She stood between both girls dorm and boys dorm not sure which one was which, then draco walked out of the boys dorm, stokley was sure the other door was the girls.

"Oh hey!" Draco said walking around in green boxers

"Um hey!" stokley said kinda nervous seeing Draco in boxers

"The girls dorm is in that room! Your stuff should be in there" Draco said pointing to the door behind stokley.

"Thanks, good night!" stokley said rushing to the door.

"Wait, what are you doing tomorrow?" Draco asked with a grin

"Nothing...uh school." stokley said

"How about we hang out after classes..." Draco asked

"Um, sure! I'll see you then!" stokley said and rushed inside the girl's dorm and went off to find her things.

"Hmmmm where's Salem.... SALEM!" stokley shouted

A black cat popped out through a doorway and jumped into stokleys arms.

"Hey Salem, so this room?" stokley walked inside and noticed she had a room all to herself. A note hung on the wall above her bead. It read:

_Stokley Parker,___

_We have arranged your own room. We know this will be __  
__A good idea for your "disease" enjoy hogwarts!___

_~Professor snape_

"Professor snape?" stokley questioned herself

"That's the potions master." a voice said behind her.

Stokley turned around and stared at an equally tall girl with short black hair. She wore gray pajama shorts and a green tank top. Stokley continued to stare at her.

"Um hi!" stokley said with a fake smile

"Hi, I see you're new. I'm pansy." she said giving stokley a shake with her hand.

"I'm stokley." stokley said in greeting

"All of the girls are meeting in the dorm room across the hall if you want to join." pansy said

"Sure, I'll be right over!" stokley said trying to find her pajamas.

Pansy shut the door to leave stokley to change. Stokley found her flame pajama pants her mother bought her from the muggle world and slipped them on along with a black tank top that showed a little too much of her "bust" she sighed and walked over across the hall with Salem at her side. All the girls were laughing telling jokes and telling corny summer vacation stories. Stokley sat down next to pansy who seemed awkward around stokley for what she was wearing.

"Um girls, this is stokley." pansy introduced

All the girls said hi and stared at her weird clothing and makeup. Salem sat on her lap and napped.

"I transferred from drumstrang." stokley said. All the girls gasped.

"Really? I heard Drumstrang is a very sophisticated school." one girl said

"Are there any hot guys there?" another girl asked with a squeel.

"Ummmm..." stokley thought of what the girls had said and just shrugged in dumbfoundment.

"Anyways...we were just talking of Draco!" Pansy giggled.

"Oh Draco....hes so....evil!" a girl sighed

Stokley sighed. It seemed in the magic world girls are just like girls in the muggle world. She kept her mouth shut laughing inside of what all the girls were giggling about.

"I heard Draco isn't a virgin!" one girl screamed.

"No he still is!" pansy sneered.

"I don't think so pansy...I heard his father gave him a party last summer and he got hit up with a few girls." one girl said.

"Its all poppycock!" pansy shouted.

All the girls stared at pansy, amazed of what she said. Stokley even was amazed. Pansy stood up and walked to her dorm room down the hall next door to stokley's.

"What was up with her?" one girl asked

"She obviously likes draco..." stokley said, standing up and leaving to her dorm room as well.

Stokley laid in her bed staring at the light green ceiling petting Salem as he purred on her chest. She turned her head to the small dresser near her bed and stared at the small vile the headmaster had given her thinking.

"Draco...what will he think of me when he finds out?" stokley says to herself.

Stokley turns her head to the ceiling again and rests her eyes as she slowly falls asleep. Her dreams filling of past memories and nightmares of her fears. The next morning stokley wakes up to a faint tapping noise at the door. Stokley slowly opens her eyes and sits up staring at the door.

"Yes?" stokley groans

"Get up1 you'll be late for breakfast!" pansy shouts

"I'll be up!" stokley moans.

Stokley stands up and slips on her new uniform. She stares at her self at a near by mirror on the wall. Her pale skin stands out of the green and black clothing.

"I think I need a tan." stokley says turning to Salem.

Stokley takes her hair and clips it up with a large banana clip and grabs her stuff and leaves with Salem following. Pansy waits at the end of the stairs waving at stokley.

"Come on!" pansy rushes.

"I'm coming!" stokley complains.

They both run to the great hall and take a seat. Stokley takes out her vile and pours it all into a goblet and makes sure no one notices. The whole table fills up with food in seconds as everyone fills their plates with food.

"What's your first class?" pansy asks.

"Potions!" stokley says staring at her schedule.

"Awesome!" pansy says filling her face with food.

Stokley stares down at her food and chugs the goblet of the strange potion.


	3. Seductive Kiss

"I shouldn't have skipped on my potion." stokley sighed.

"What did you say?" Pansy asked.

"Oh nothing!" Stokley half smiled and let out an awkward laugh.

Pansy stared at her and continued eating. Stokley started slowly eating her food then nearly choked when she heard Draco's voice.

"Hey Stokley! good morning!" He said in a very cheery mood.

"Oh hi Draco! Good morning." she replied.

"Hi Draco." Pansy said smiling.

Draco just stared at her then sat next to Stokley. "So whats your first class?" he asked staring at Stokley nearly hypnotized.

"Uh, potions." Stokley said flatly.

"Great we'll be in the same class." Stokley smiled and pushed her plate forward. "I'm gunna go early. Pansy want to join me?"

Pansy stopped eating and stared at Stokley. "Sure." she said with a face full of food.

"Great, let's leave now!" Stokley grabbed Pansy's arm and ran off to potions.

Stokley stopped running when she saw the door and bent over to catch her breath.

"What was that for?" Pansy asked. "Draco likes you, take that to your advantage!"

Stokley stood up and took a deep breath. "His nice attitude scares me." she said stretching her arms.

"So? If Draco liked me I'd use it." Pansy shouted.

"I don't like using people, especially people with a nice attitude." Stokley said.

"Your impossible." Pansy sighed.

Stokley shrugged and turned to see Snape opening the door. She shivered when he stared at her with his cold, dark face.

"That's Snape?" Stokley asked.

"Yeah, he's a nice teacher but kinda creepy." Pansy replied.

Stokley stared at Snape for a while, her heart thumping hard. For some reason Stokley's blood called to him. Pansy shook Stokley to snap her back to reality.

"Common! Class is starting." Stokley followed Pansy into the class as most of the students were entering.

Through the whole class Stokley day dreamed. She watched Snape pour potions into the cauldron. The colors of the fog entranced her, she woke up when she heard Snape ask a question of how to make the "Hades Blood Lixer". Stokley stared over to a Ravenclaw student who raised her hand to answer the question.

"Hades Blood Lixer is rare, it's made by the root of a bonsai tree and a rare herb called Naucterna Dafidus."

Stokley looked over at Snape. He looked at Stokley for a short moment then turned around.

"Good, and can anyone tell me why this potion is so rare and what it's used for?" Snape looked around for a victim to answer. He placed his hand on Stokley's desk and stared at her hard. "Stokley?" he asked.

"The potion is rare because Naucterna Dafidus only blooms on the full moon and it's the flower of the herb that makes the potion work. It's used to cure a disease that causes the victim to bleed exessively, it is also used to control vampires the urge to feed." she looked down at her hands and lowered her head.

"Good job Stokley." Snape smiled and turned around to continue his lesson.

Stokley rested her head on her desk, not knowing that Draco was looking at her. Through the whole day Stokley felt terrible. Ever since Potions class, things have been going from bad to worse. When she went to Divination class she nearly made the teacher die of fear when she looked into the crystal ball. Of course Stokley couldn't see anything in the ball, but when the teacher looked through she screamed, fell to the floor crying, then fainted. When she awoke she told Stokley nothing but that there was death and disaster in her soul and future. Everyone looked at her and moved away. She looked at everyone and walked out of the class and said nothing. In Herbology the plants weeped to her presence, she was kicked out of the class for the day.

The only class Stokley liked was the Dark Arts. It went well for a while, till they came to the topic of Vampires and ware wolves. Stokley had to excuse herself from the class. Since the Dark Arts was her last class she walked to her dorm. Salem comforted her with purrs and nudges of his head. She smiled and pet Salem's forehead. She curled up on her bed and slept.

_She dreamed she was in a large graveyard. She looked around and saw nothing but headstones and a thick grey fog. She walked for some distance till she saw a large headstone with the name "Parker" engraved on it. She knelt down to it and grazed her fingers on the name. "Who were you, father?" she asked the headstone, no reply. There was a sudden shake under her, she jumped and moved out of the way. She looked around and noticed all the headstones were shaking. She started to run but tripped on a rock. She looked behind her and saw a dark figure. "Give in Stokley! Give in to the cravings!" She shook her head "No!" she screamed. "I will never give in! NEVER! NEVER!" she screamed over and over.  
_  
Stokley felt her body shaking. She awoke to Pansy shaking her to wake up.

"Stokley! Wake up. It's only a dream." Stokley opened her eyes and rose up. "Stokley, are you ok?" Pansy asked.

Stokley wiped her forehead of sweat. "I'm fine." she took a deep breath to calm herself. "I'm fine!"

"Well if you're ok, then let's go to dinner."

Stokley nodded her head but remembered that she was to meet Draco after class. "I'll meet you there, I have to see Draco." Stokley said.

"Ok, I'll meet up with you." Pansy walked out of the room.

Stokley got up and went to the common room to see Draco. He was waiting for her near the fire. "I'm sorry." Stokley said.

Draco looked over at her and smiled. "It's alright. You're just not used to Hogwarts yet, but soon you will." Draco walked over to the couch and sat down, motioning for her to sit down as well. "There's something different about you, you're not like other girls."

Stokley was about to laugh at the corny remark. "Really? I never noticed." Stokley let out a small smile, but it soon vanished when Draco gave hera hard kiss to the lips. Stokley almost was about to faint, her body feeling limp in his arms. His kiss was warm and hard, almost forceful. Draco broke the kiss and stared at Stokley with his grey-blue eyes, they were so seductive, she knew what he was thinking almost instantly. "Draco..." Draco cut her off with a hand to her cheek.

"I don't know but I love you!" Stokley blushed. She knew he didn't really love her, it was her fault, her seductive powers. She rose up and gave Draco a kiss on the cheek.

"We should go to dinner." she said.


	4. Lustful eyes

Stokley and Draco arrived to the Slytherin table for dinner. Draco went and sat by some friends while Stokley sat next to Pansy. She sat down without saying a word.

"So how was it?" Pansy said. Stokley turned to look at her.

"It was ok." the food appeared and Stokley stuffed her face.

"It must have been something, I haven't seen you eat like that like ever!" Pansy stared at Stokley.

"Well he kissed me." Stokley said. She stopped eating.

"He did? How was it?" Pansy grabbed Stokley and shook the information out of her.

"Well, he kissed me, it wasn't anything special just a hard warm kiss." Stokley said flatly.

"Wow.." Pansy day dreamed, what if Draco would have kissed her? "I'm happy for you Stokley. At least one of the best girls got him, and you didn't offer yourself to him." Pansy giggled.

"Right." Stokley kept eating.

When dinner was over Stokley and Pansy headed for the dorm.

"Wanna take a shower?" Pansy asked. Stokley froze in place, she was always embarrassed of her body, she seemed to be the only girl in the Slytherin house who had large breasts.

"Uh sure I guess." Stokley sighed.

"Ok, I'll go get my stuff." Pansy ran off to her dorm to get her body wash.

Stokley went to her dorm to get her body wash and clothes. She met up with Pansy in the showers, a towel wrapped around her.

"Want to borrow my body wash? It's Sweet pea." Pansy handed Stokley her body wash.

Stokley clutched the towel tightly around her and took the bottle.

"What's the matter?" Pansy asked taking the towel off of her own body.

Stokley stared, she felt even more embarrassed. "I, I.." Stokley studdered.

"Is it because of your body?" Pansy asked.

"Yes." Stokley sighed.

"Well we don't care, just take off the towel!" Pansy snapped.

Stokley gave a long sigh and took of the towel. Pansy and the other girls stared. Stokley blushed and stepped under the shower.

"I told you!" Stokley said, washing her body, not feeling embarrassed anymore.

"Oh come on Stokley so what if you have large breasts and a great body?" Pansy said washing her hair.

"Sowhat?! I don't want you guys to feel like I'm better than you." Stokley started washing her own black and red hair.

"Magic proves that not looks." Pansy said. Stokley sighed yet again and finished up.

When Stokley was walking to her dorm she saw Salem run out of her room. She stared at her cat and shrugged. When she arrived to her room she saw a note. She picked it up and read it:

_"Stokley, meet me in the common room once you are dressed. ~Draco"_

Stokley blushed, how did he know she took a shower and was only dressed with a towel? She didn't care. She quickly put on some comfortable gym shorts and a large black tee shirt and ran to the common room quickly making sure no one saw her, she noticed a small note by the couch.

_"Go to the fireplace and say Immortal. ~Draco" _

Stokley looked over to the fireplace and walked right in front of it. _What was he planning? _She thought. She shrugged and took a deep breath.

"Immortal." she whispered.

Instantly the fire extinguished and a doorway appeared. She bent onto her knees and walked through. Right after she entered the fire flamed up and closed the entry. She continued to walk through. After about a minute she jumped down to a small room, Draco was sitting on a bed with nothing but green pajama pants. Stokley blushed and walked over to him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Draco jumped to her touch and turned around. "Oh, you saw my note." Draco said.

"Uh yeah." Stokley smiled and sat down next to him.

In front of them was a small enchanted green fire. "What did you want?" Stokley asked. Draco grabbed Stokley's hand softly.

"I love you." Draco said.

"I know that." Stokley stiffened.

Draco moved closer to her. Stokley was nervous. "Draco, it's too soon. It's my first day here." Stokley fiddled with her fingers.

"But," Draco started but Stokley interrupted.

"Draco, I know you love me, but we can't start it out like this. It's just too soon, I know what you want to do with me and I know why you brought me here." Stokley put a hand on Draco's face, his eyes deep grey voids of sadness. "Just wait till I'm ready Draco, if you really love me."

Stokley curled in Draco's arms, his heart beating fairly slowly. Stokley cursed herself as she felt the rise and rall of his chest. Why should she be cursed with such power? Why was she born to be a vampire? Stokley tightened her grip on Draco. Draco sighed as he felt the softness of her chest on him. Oh how he loved her. Oh how he wanted to seduce her here, but he had to wait. He stroked her head softly. Both of them seemed to drift off to sleep.

Stokley awoke to Salem rubbing his head on her hand. She sprung to life as she looked around. Draco was sleeping soundly beneath her. She smiled down at him. She looked over to Salem, her clothes were laid before her on the floor so were Draco's. Stokley looked over at Draco again and rushed to get dressed, by the time Draco woke up Stokley was already gone. She left her tee shirt and shorts behind. He sighed as he got dressed and left as well. Stokley rushed to breakfast and met up with Pansy at the table.

"Where were you? I didn't see you at your dorm." Pansy stared at Stokley suspiciously.

"I was uh," Stokley thought of a good excuse but it came to no avail.

"You were with Draco weren't you?" Pansy giggled.

"Yeah I was, but don't tell anyone!" Stokley cried.

"Dont worry I won't, you can trust me." Pansy said.

Stokley was relieved she could trust pansy. When the food arrived Draco appeared, his hair not its usual neatness. Everyone at the Slytherin table laughed as Draco tried to rearrange his hair.

"Seems it got hot last night eh?" Pansy nudged Stokley.

"Nothing happened." Stokley dug into her food.

"Really?" Pansy pushed.

"Really, I told him to wait, that it was too early." Stokley chugged her drink.

"Well you seem to have him on some sort of spell. I've never seen him that wiped." Pansy stared over at Draco, he seemed almost lost. "I don't do well with spells or enchantments, he's just obsessed with me." Stokley said.


	5. Bloody Lixer

Stokley stared off tapping her quill to the wooden table of the study hall, Pansy was next to her scribbling away. Harry soon caught Stokley's eye, he was writing notes for Astronomy class. Stokley sighed and sunk into her seat. Pansy took her attention from her muggle studies homework and stared at Stokley.

"Don't waste your time Stokley." Pansy didn't even need to look to where she was staring. "He's a Gryphindor and Draco's worst enemy.

"So?" Stokley shrugged.

"So?!?! Draco will kill Harry if you draw attention to him! Also hey may not show interest in you anymore, like thats ever possible." Pansy continued writing.

"There's something about him, I feel immense power from him." Stokley felt like licking her lips.

"Yeah all the teachers say that." Pansy grumbled.

Stokley kept staring at Harry for a moment, long and hard. As she stared she noticed a scar on his forehead. Her eyes grew wide as she knew it was the scar that harnessed all the power.

"What's with the scar?" Stokley asked Pansy.

"I don't know, a curse was put on him as a child, his parents died, you'd have to ask him that I don't know the exact story." Pansy seemed annoyed with all the questions.

"Then that's how he has such a powerful aura." Stokley thought. "No wonder I feel attracted to him."

A loud "slap" noise rang through Stokley's ears. She looked up and noticed that Professor Snape had hit a ruler on her table.

"Ms. Parker..." Snape sneered almost with a grin.

Stokley gave a large forced smile."Hi ! Nice day today isn't it?"

Snape stared, his grin fading. "Funny that now you're interested in the weather Ms. Parker after you've been staring at for an hour."

The whole study hall began to laugh as Snape's voice grew louder. Stokley began to dig her nails into the table, remembering that it was almost time to drink her lixer. _Damn it! if Snape wasn't the one making my lixer I'd bite him now and ravage upon him!_ she thought. Snape stared at Stokley, her eyes glowing red, he frowned.

"Ms. Parker, will you come with me?" Stokley looked up at Snape. "Yes, sir." she followed Snape to his office.

Snape started mixing up some potions for Sokley's Lixer. "Seems the lixer is too weak, your symptoms are rising earlier in the month." Snape stared at Stokley as she started to bite her lip.

"Or maybe you shouldn't embarrass your students anymore sir." Stokley pointed out with a grin.

"Why, will you bite me if I do it again...Ms. Parker?" Snape grinned.

"I don't drink human blood." Stokley spat.

"Right." Snape bottled up the lixer in a larger vile this time and handed it to Stokley. "Here, take this before you go to bed, it should last the whole month, if not then come get me and I'll work up another vile."

Stokley took the vile and put it in her pocket. "Thanks, you don't have to do this. I lived fine on sheep's blood and hospital blood." Stokley walked to the door.

"Oh but we do. We don't want another incident here like what happened at Drumstrang." Stokley froze in front of the door, a tear almost running down her face.

"Don't mention that ever again, please." Stokley walked out and shut the door behind her. Snape stared at the door, then turned away.

Stokley quickly ran to her next class, Charms. As she turned the corner she ran into someone, the vile flew out of her pocket. She reached out to grab it but another hand caught it.

"Please, that's very important, hand it to me!" Stokley cried. When she looked up she saw those lovely green eyes.

"No problem." Harry handed the vile back to Stokley.

She quickly snatched it and stuffed it in her pocket. "Thanks." Stokley stood up and reassembled herself.

"Haven't seen you in a while, it's been a month." Harry said.

"Oh well I'm a Sytherin." Stokley chuckled.

"It's too bad. You would have been a good Gryphindor, you're too lovely to be a Slytherin." Harry smiled.

"I'm sure there's lovelier girls than I." Stokley giggled.

Harry stared at Stokley for some time, he didn't know why but he felt very attracted to her.

"I've got to get to Charms class, I'm already late!" Stokley began to run but Harry stopped her.

"Are you busy this weekend?" He asked.

"No. Why?" Stokley asked.

"I wondered if you wanted to fly with me?"

Stokley almost burst out in laughter. "I don't fly"

"I'm sure you're a good flyer."

Stokley thought a moment, then nodded her head. "Sure. Saturday!"

Harry let go of Stokley's arm and let her run off to her class. He held onto her sweet scent.

When Stokley entered the Charms class she was 10 minutes late. She stayed silent and walked over to her seat. Pansy nudged her arm.

"Where were you?" she whispered.

"Snape's office." Stokley put her books on her desk and sighed. Professor Flitwick turned to Stokley,

"Ms. Parker, will you cast the banishing charm on this book here?" He pointed to the table in the middle of the room.

Stokley sighed yet again, she was terrible with enchantments and charms. "Yes sir!" Stokley pointed her wand (which was 15 1/4 inch Macassar Ebony with unicorn hair core, it was a very fancy wand with a diamond on the end of the handle) and spoke the enchantment, the book flew from the table to the door fairly hard.

"Very good Ms. Parker!" Flitwick clapped.

Stokley was surprised she did so well. She stared at her wand in awe, it glowed white from the spell.

"That's a cool wand! I've never seen one like that!" Pansy whispered.

"Yea it was my Dad's, specially made. Funny how it started out so simple, then my dad had a diamond put on the handle." Stokley stared at the wand some more, feeling her dad's power.

Stokley felt saved when she dove into her bed. "Ah classes over!" she cried. She stared at Salem, his yellow eyes glowing back at her.

"Wish I could have my stereo here!" she sighed. "Isn't there a spell where I can extract a song from my memory?" Stokley rolled over on her bed and tried to remember, remarkably there was a spell that can extract memories, but it was a very tough spell. She grabbed her wand and thought hard on the song she wanted to hear, she took a deep breath and spoke the enchantment, pointing the want to her head. The song started to flow silently for a moment, then rose in volume slowly. A piano melody vibrated through the small room, then a guitar solo started out for a moment, then the lyrics:

_"This_ _is me for forever One of the lost ones. The one without a name, without an honest heart as compass."_

Stokley let the wand go as the song got louder. She started to dance around the room and sing along with the song. The music got so loud Pansy could hear it across the hall. She walked over and opened the door to be almost blown away with music. As Stokley turned around the music stopped.

"What the hell?" Pansy screamed.

"I was lonely." Stokley giggled. Pansy shook her head.

"You've lived as a muggle for too long." Pansy laughed.


	6. Song for Sorrow

Stokley woke the next morning with a cold sweat. Ever since Drumstrang, terrible nightmares have been entering her mind, nightmares of losing control and of blood.

"I've got to stay calm." she told herself wiping off her forehead.

Salem stared at her with his glowing yellow eyes and meowed comfort to her. She gave a wide smile and hugged her large black cat. Stokley looked over to her clock and noticed she was nearly late for breakfast. "Damn!" she cursed and quickly got dressed.

The table was all ready set of food once Stokley arrived. Pansy nudged Stokley once she sat down.

"What took you so long?" she whispered.

"Woke up late! Sorry." Stokley sighed.

Pansy shrugged not worrying about it and began to eat. Stokley piled pancakes onto her plate and drenched them in syrup and butter, Pansy stared in amazement at Stokley's leaning tower of pancakes.

"You plan on eating all of that?" she asked.

"Yup! I'm very hungry this morning!" Stokley gave a smile and dug into her food. A few tables ahead, Harry stared at Stokley in an almost dreamy gaze as she stuffed her face full of pancakes. Hermione looked at Harry, then at Stokley almost disgusted.

"What's wrong with you Harry?" she asked, waving a hand in front of his face.

"I think he's been hypnotized." Ron said.

"Clearly cursed." Hermione sighed and gave up on Harry.

"There's something about her..." Harry began. "...She's so...interesting."

Ron and Hermione rolled their eyes. It wasn't the first time Harry gazed upon a girl like that and it wouldn't be the last. After she ate, Stokley leaned back and gave a long sigh.

"I'm stuffed." she gave Pansy a smile.

"You're strange Stokley!" Pansy giggled.

During Herbology Stokley sat out in the courtyard copying Pansy's notes. The teacher could not handle Stokley any longer. Every time she entered the green house the plants would wilter and die. She was confident she'd pass the class by just copying notes and getting the assignments through Pansy. As Stokley read Pansy's notes she flicked her wand in a steady slow beat from right to left humming a small tune to a song she knew. Humming soon turned to whisper of words, the melody almost sounded like a trance.

_"Born from silence, silence full of it. A perfect concert my best friend. So much to live for, so much to die for. If only my heart had a home. Sing what you can't say, Forget what you can't play. Hasten to drown into beautiful eyes, Walk within my poetry, this dying music. My love letter to nobody."_

Her wand moved to the melody of the song in perfect beat, Stokley's eyes staring down at the notes almost as if she was staring off into nothing. A hand touched her shoulder and Stokley jumped dropping her wand. She looked behind her and saw Harry's emerald green eyes, those lovely green eyes.

"That was a pretty song, where's it from?" he asked taking a seat next to her.

"Oh a song from the muggle world. I like the instrumental to it." Stokley picked up her want and gathered up her notes.

"Why are you out here? Don't you have class?" he asked

"Don't you?" Stokley replied in question.

Harry scratched his head, "Well I've been doing work in the Library." Stokley nodded and stood up ready to walk to her next class.

"Well class is almost over I gotta head to Astronomy." Stokley began to walk off but Harry grabbed her arm. Damn why must he always stop her?

"Tell me why you never go to Herbology or Divination?"

Stokley turned around and looked at Harry. "I kill all of the plants in the green house and I give the Divination teacher heart attacks every time she reads my palm or looks at my crystal ball." Stokley chuckled.

"That's it? I thought you talked your way out of the class." Harry laughed.

"No I just kill everything." Stokley giggled. "I have to get to my next class! I'll see you later." Harry let go of her arm and let her run off out of the court yard.

Stokley was so happy once lunch came around. When she got there Pansy wasn't sitting in her usual spot. Stokley shrugged and started eating, that lixer gave her a large appetite. As she stuffed her face of roast beef and mashed potatoes a large owl flew in right in front of her. It cooed and dropped a small package right in front of her. _From mom?_ she thought. Stokley started opening the package and saw a letter, she opened it and read it.

_" Dear Stokley, Hope your first few weeks of school is going well. Professor Snape and Dumpledor tell me your lixer is working well but I suppose you're still having nightmares. I've sent you some herbs to help with night terrors and a lovely crystal necklace. I'll be sending you the top of the line broom soon! I hear they're looking for a new seeker on the Slytherin team! Try it out. I know you were good with Krum at Quiddich. Anyways, I love you! -mum"_

Stokley rolled her eyes and opened the wrapping of tissue paper and saw the small package of herbs and the necklace. It was a lovely red crimson color.

"Stokley!" Pansy screamed. Stokley nearly jumped out of her seat when she heard Pansy yelling her name.

"Whats wrong?" she asked. Pansy ran over to her leaning over trying to catch her breath.

"Sorry I'm late! Had to stay behind because I put a hilarious curse on Hermione." Pansy grinned and looked over at the Gryffindor table. Hermione's hair was completely frizzed, more than usual. Hermione glared back at Pansy.

"It will wear off...eventually." Pansy giggled.

"You are so mean." Stokley shook her head and sat back down staring at the necklace her mother sent her and put it around her neck.

After all her classes ended and when dinner was over Stokley jumped back into her bed and curled up in her blankets. Salem purred silently on a chair next to the bed. Stokley stared up at the ceiling humming the tune to the song she sung earlier. When she closed her eyes the tune over came her, she started to dream again of the night at Drumstrang. When she went to that school she was the only girl, she had her own private dorm room. Back then she did not take any special potion to control her hunger, then she used self control. That night Stokley had burned herself terribly. She layed in the sick wing burned all over from a bad spell she casted to light a candle. She didn't remember much, all she recalled was Krum sitting beside her. She opened her eyes and the next thing she remembered was she lunged for him nearly succeeding in a bite. He cast a spell that flung her to the wall and ran off for a professor. A nurse heard the commotion and gave Stokley a quick pint of blood directly into her body, they were never to use the blood unless it came to something like this. The blood helped and Stokley fell asleep once again. When she opened her eyes the next morning her things were packed and she was fully healed, not a scar, not a mark of a burn. She left knowing she wouldn't be welcomed anywhere, no one would want a vampire as a student, it was too risky. Stokley fell asleep in her bed crying and wishing she never existed.


End file.
